Hey, Scorp!
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: It is Scorpius birthday, and Draco gave him the OK to have friends over to celebrate. / [Rated: K.]


**A/n:** I need to write more cute friend fics for Draco and Harry - what better way to utilize their sons?

 **Warnings:** None. Just qt dad moments with Draco.

 **Prompt:** Slytherin character (Monoply - HSWWCA)/Misty Morning (Decorating - HSWWCA): Foggy/misty, early morning, quilt, drowsy, "I like people too much or not at all" - Sylvia Plath || **Word Count:** 1680 (via WordCountTool)

* * *

It was cold, but more than that it was an unyielding cold. Draco shivered, jerking the quilt closer to him not that being cold was new to him he weighed what? 52kg? Shivering under the covers he rolled over to glance out the window it had rained earlier through the night and was misting now, the cold had woke him and as he saw the sky just now lighting he knew it was far too early to be awake.

He rubbed his eyes with a groan, easing a hand out from the warmth of his blanket to grab his wand and accio another quilt to him when it hit his body he let out a relaxed sigh and burrowed further under the, now, three blankets. "Ahh," he whispered to himself and lolled his head to the side he needed more sleep if he was going to make it through the day - he had Slytherin's to take care of today, and if anyone knew about how bratty Slytherin children could be it was himself.

It was Scorpio's birthday, and he was having classmates over, Draco had not been looking forward to this. For one he knew how terrible his son had it at school - though he had never told him personally, his son liked to coddle him and Draco wasn't very versed in how to approach the subject. The rumors were everywhere, _Voldemort's love-child passed to the Malfoy heir._ It was disheartening that the world had changed so much but not at all.

For two, he wasn't sure exactly how many children would be joining them today. It was no secret that even the Slytherin's didn't care much for Scorpius. As far as Draco knew his son didn't even have any friends, but when he begged his father to have 'friends' over Draco just nodded, how could he say no? After everything they'd been through lately?

Draco swallowed back the sting of the tears that were threatening to break out and burrowed his head under the blankets, shutting his eyes, he couldn't deal with today if he was drowsy. He wouldn't get anywhere.

* * *

"Father!" Scorpius called running down the stairs, he was wearing a wide smile and holding up two shirts, "father!"

"Tone," Draco greeted him from over the top of the Daily Prophet.

"Sorry," Scorpius blushed, but it was broke quickly with another wave of the shirts, "father, please help me pick my shirt!"

Draco sighed, and picked up his coffee mug taking a long sip before looking back at him. He wasn't ready for the day, just like he predicted, he hadn't been able to fall back to sleep and was feeling even more drowsy than he had before, that morning, "well, let me see?"

"Yes sir!" Scorpius held up a t-shirt, it was dark purple and had a faux pocket on the right breast, then he swapped it out for a dark blue button up, "which one?" He cried his face looking completely distressed as he asked, wide eyes searching his father's.

Draco cleared his throat, "they both would look great Scorpius, which ever you want."

Scorpius shook his head, "I have to find something else!" He screamed in a whine already sprinting out of the room, Draco stared after him bewildered before smiling softly.

"I was not like that, I _swear_..." He commented looking over to his right before his smile fell and stared at the empty chair, the chair his wife used to sit in. Draco sat with a straight back and picked up his mug taking another sip of the too hot coffee, drinking back the tears.

Scorpius finally came down the stairs a few hours later, Draco was in his office working over a list of potion ingredients pretending he wasn't doing a dreaded countdown for whatever was going to happen in less than 30 minutes from now. Scorpius practically bounced into the room with a proud smile, "I made it myself!" He exclaimed, turning a circle before posing with his hand on his hips.

Draco looked up from his desk with a quiet chuckle, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from letting out a full laugh. Scorpius was smiling so wide his cheeks were growing red, "wow son, it's.. it looks great, good job." Draco decided one, tilting his head slightly to follow a zipper that was from the edge of the shirt and halfway up his chest, zipped shut, "I've never had the pleasure to see anything like that."

"I know!" Scorpius grinned, "it's my own personal style!" The 15-year-old ran his hand through his hair and turned, "I'll go check on the elves - make sure the food is coming along."

"Wait, Scorpius," Draco called coming to his feet and stepping around his desk, "I wanted to ask you.. how many people do you think are going to be here?"

Scorpius looked back and offered a shrug, "probably not that many, father, I didn't invite too many."

"O-oh?"

"Just a few of my friends only," his face had fallen slightly then he met his father's eyes and threw his smile back on, "if I invited everyone you would have had a fit!" He laughed before hurrying out of the room and away.

Draco sighed quietly, picking up his 4th mug of coffee - he was not ready for the day, at all and those thirty minutes went by quickly, far too quickly for Draco. He sighed softly at the sound of his son pacing, and peeked through the half-opened office door to see him pacing in the foyer his hand tugging on his hair as he moved back and forth. Draco didn't want to hover, but he wasn't sure how long to let this go on before he stepped in and comfort him - which wasn't something he was particularly versed in, Astoria had always done that.

A knock sounded on the door and Draco blinked, opening his office door as he heard Scorpius let out a panicked sound, "son, are you okay?"

"Shh!" Scorpius chided in a whisper, another knock sounding and he stared at the door in horror, "they're here dad!" He basically screamed behind a clamped hand.

A slower knock sounded this time and Draco rolled his eyes, walking into the foyer with a tall back he could feel Scorpius peering around him and reached for the door pulling it open, "took ya lon- er... Mr. Malfoy!" Came the excited and startled voice of Albus Potter, he blinked through the door, three presents in hand and a wide smile, Harry Potter was standing behind him peering around his son with half a smile and half a shrug the cold air making both of them shiver.

"How's it Malfoy?"

"Uhm..." Draco stepped back opening the door further and letting the two in, glancing over his shoulder to see Scorpius gone, "come on in outta the rain."

"Not really rain," Albus was saying as he stepped in, "more like mist. And lots of fog, scared we were going to get lost on the trip through the gate to the door. I can't wait to give Scorpius shit about that, he made fun of me asking for a map!" Draco fought the urge to groan, he was most surely not ready for the day. "Great place Mr. Malfoy, thanks for letting me come over too, I've been begging Scorp to let me - forever. Better than our house, too many of us there..."

Draco was nodding, as he shut the door and used his wand to clean up the water from them traipsing in and glanced Harry who was standing with his hands in his pockets and giving a head shake at his son. "Scorpius was just here," Draco answered, "must have run off.."

"Oh," Albus nodded shifting the presents in hand, "mind if I sit these down?"

"Sure, right through there is the library," Draco nodded to a door, and Albus hurried away.

"He talks when he's nervous," Harry said in a quiet voice when Albus disappeared through the door, "so uh, thanks for letting him come over by the way - means a lot to him, they're best friends."

"Seems you do too," Draco commented, tilting his head up slightly.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "well... Anyway where is Scorpius? I was wanting to meet him."

"Oh, well I'm not sure," Draco admitted, "he had a small panic attack when Albus knocked on the door..." he lowered his voice and leaned in slightly, "I don't think he wants me to know he's having a hard time with _friends_ at school."

"Mine too," Harry answered, the two fathers sharing a sad look, "I don't know how to talk to him."

"Me either," Draco answered, the frown growing on both of their faces.

Two doors opened, the boys walking in and Draco and Harry pulled back suddenly. Scorpius was coming from the kitchen, Albus from the library, "Scorp that shirt is amazing!" He greeted him walking quickly towards him, Scorpius was flushed and rubbing his neck. "Dad this is Scorpius," Albus continued introducing Harry to the blushing boy.

"Heya," Harry offered his hand.

"Mr. Potter, it's so great to meet you," Scorpius laughed awkwardly and took his hand with a shake, "thanks for letting us be together, it means so much to me."

"Be together?" Draco chimed in arching his brow as he eyed the handshake.

Albus laughed, he was as carefree as Harry had been when he was young - it was written all over his face, "Scorpius," he rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, I like people too much or not all." Scorpius and him shared a smile, before the young Malfoy reached out and took his hand, "hey, c'mon I'll show you around."

Harry blinked, staring after the two and then looked at Draco, "Malfoy, are our sons...?"

"I didn't... I don't..." Draco cleared his throat, "I didn't sleep good last night, I could use a drink."

"Me too," Harry nodded following Draco through his house to a sitting room.


End file.
